List of Flytrap: Savior of All episodes
These are episodes of Flytrap: Savior of All. Season 1 (2017) #And So, It Begins (January 16, 2017) - Spinolord and his dinosaurs, who have been taking over many territories recently, begin to invade the territory Flytrap lives in. So, the Master gets all of his students, including Flytrap, to start training. #Training Day (January 23, 2017) - Flytrap begins his training. However, a dino interferes with the training. #The Neon Troodon (January 30, 2017) - Flytrap encounters a goofy velociraptor named Kevin. However, they have to work together when a Neon Trodoon heads after them. #Flytrap and the T-Rex (February 6, 2017) - Flytrap meets a T-Rex by the name of Tyrannus, who wants to get revenge on Spinolord for kidnapping his entire family. Soon, they decide to team up to fight Spinolord. #The Saber-Toothed (March 4, 2017) - Flytrap encounters a saber-toothed tiger named Nina. (More coming soon...) #Moose, Ay Moose! (March 11, 2017) - TBD #The Snatchasaurus Rex (March 18, 2017) - TBD #Fire Comets (March 25, 2017) - TBD #Mystery of the Pteryodactyl (April 1, 2017) - TBD #May the Real Flytrap Please Stand Up? (June 3, 2017) - Spinolord decides to clone Flytrap for his own evil purposes, but it ends up causing chaos. #Mr. Shrimpy (June 10, 2017) - TBD #The Tornado (June 17, 2017) - TBD #WUSS!? (June 24, 2017) - TBD #Ratón Gigante de la Muerte (August 21, 2017) - TBD #Bandicoot Bandits (August 22, 2017) - TBD #The Earthquake (August 23, 2017) - TBD #Riddle of the Sphinx (August 24, 2017) - TBD #The Annoying Baby (August 25, 2017) - TBD #Flytrap and the Praying Mantis (September 25, 2017) - TBD #The Forest Children (September 26, 2017) - TBD #The Alien Egg (September 27, 2017) - TBD #Queen Sundew (September 28, 2017) - TBD #Trapped in Unicorn Land (September 29, 2017) - Spinolord, having enough of Flytrap, traps him and sends him towards an island... full of unicorns! Can Flytrap escape the unicorn-infested island and return to fight Spinolord again? #Spinozilla (October 9, 2017) - TBD #Spidertrap? (October 10, 2017) - TBD #Ring Around the Rosies (October 11, 2017) - TBD #Robots, Robots and More Robots! (October 12, 2017) - TBD #Flytrap and Some Witch (October 13, 2017) - Flytrap heads to a mysterious hut where a villainous female witch is plotting to turn the world into ghosts and monsters. #Monster on the Loose (October 27, 2017) - TBD #I Will Not Bow (December 16, 2017) - TBD Season 2 (2017-18) #Laughter of Evil (December 28, 2017) - TBD #One-Eyed Savage (December 29, 2017) - TBD #Spinolord‘s Clubhouse (January 5, 2018) #Whatever a Sausage Can (January 12, 2018) #The Legend of the Ocean Critter (January 19, 2018) - TBD #(January 26, 2018) #Kevin's Shakes 'N Ice Cream (February 2, 2018) - TBD #(February 9, 2018) #World War Flea (February 16, 2018) - TBD #(February 23, 2018) #The Spy Who Loathed Me (March 2, 2018) - TBD #Horsey Crab (March 9, 2018) - TBD #Bighand (March 16, 2018) - TBD #(March 23, 2018) #(March 30, 2018) #Tina Tear (April 6, 2018) - TBD #(April 13, 2018) #Mad Plant Disease (April 20, 2018) - TBD #(April 27, 2018) #Flytrap and the Wizard of Hawse (May 5, 2018) - TBD #The Pollutant Gang (May 12, 2018) - TBD #(May 19, 2018) #King Bravor (May 26, 2018) - TBD #I've Been Corrupted (June 4, 2018) - TBD #Flytrap and The Pirates of Sepiaossa (June 8, 2018) - TBD #(June 11, 2018) #(June 12, 2018) #(June 13, 2018) #(June 14, 2018) #Man's Best Friend (June 15, 2018) - TBD Season 3 (2018-2019) #Mysterious Fog (August 11, 2018) - TBD #The Hip-Hop Hare (August 18, 2018) - TBD #(August 25, 2018) #Tyrannus Strikes Back (September 3, 2018) - TBD #The Sperm Whale vs The Colossal Squid (September 10, 2018) - TBD #Tomato Bombs (September 17, 2018) - TBD #Flytrap's Fables (September 24, 2018) - TBD #The World's Largest Sword (October 1, 2018) - TBD #(October 8, 2018) #Plant School (October 15, 2018) - Flytrap was chasing one of Spinolord's henchmen. However, when Flytrap passes a plant school, he gets mistaken as one of the students and get put there. Now, Flytrap has to find a way out. #Who's that Mongoose? (October 16, 2018) - Flytrap was doing Goatface a favor and found some big watermelon he wanted. However, it becomes a conflict when a mongoose comes and steals the watermelon. Now, Flytrap has to find the mongoose and take the watermelon back. #The Moon Crystal (October 17, 2018) - Flytrap hears about a rare crystal that shines bright only on the night of a full moon. So, Flytrap goes on a journey to find it. However, he discovers that Spinolord is after it as well. #Planet XYZ (October 18, 2018) - When Nina and Kevin come back to help Flytrap on his new mission to prevent Spinolord from taking over a territory, they end up falling for one of his traps and ends up getting sent to a strange planet. Now, they have to find their way back to Earth. #When Skeletons Rise (October 19, 2018) - Flytrap encounters a skeleton kingdom underground. Soon, he discovers that it's trying to destroy all kingdoms, that way it would be the only one around. #(October 21, 2018) #Pumpkin Creatures (October 28, 2018) - TBD #Watch Out for Barry Bear! (November 9, 2018) - TBD #Squirrel-E (November 16, 2018) - TBD #Curious Jorge (November 23, 2018) - TBD #What the Duck? (November 30, 2018) - TBD #Causing Crimes... On Christmas!? (December 17, 2018) - TBD #Where The Heck is Kevin? (December 31, 2018) - TBD #(January 4, 2019) #(January 11, 2019) #Fight Buddies (January 18, 2019) - TBD #The Bug Bite (February 4, 2019) - TBD #Dan the Face Paint (February 5, 2019) - TBD #Do You Know the Blueberry Man? (February 6, 2019) - TBD #The Teen Whose Skin Tone Changes (February 7, 2019) - TBD #''Untitled Season 3 Finale'' (February 8, 2019) - TBD Season 4 (2019-2020) #''Untitled Season 4 Premiere'' (July 8, 2019) - TBD #Blame It on the Flamingo! (July 9, 2019) - TBD #TBD (July 10, 2019) - TBD #TBD (July 11, 2019) - TBD #TBD (July 12, 2019) - TBD #(July 19, 2019) #The Blue Whippersnapper (July 26, 2019) - TBD #You Goose! (August 2, 2019) - TBD #(August 16, 2019) #(August 30, 2019) #(September 6, 2019) #(September 13, 2019) #(September 20, 2019) #(September 27, 2019) #(September 30, 2019) #(October 1, 2019) #(October 2, 2019) #(October 3, 2019) #(October 4, 2019) #(October 26, 2019) #(November 29, 2019) #(December 13, 2019) #(February 21, 2020) #(March 20, 2020) #(April 10, 2020) #(April 17, 2020) #(April 24, 2020) #(May 1, 2020) #(May 8, 2020) #''Untitled Season 4 Finale'' (May 15, 2020) - TBD Season 5 (2020-2021) #''Untitled Season 5 Premiere'' (July 17, 2020) - TBD #(July 24, 2020) #(July 31, 2020) #(August 7, 2020) #(August 14, 2020) #(August 21, 2020) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Season 5 Finale'' (February 26, 2021) - TBD TV Movie (2021) #''Flytrap: The Final Showdown'' (August 20, 2021) - TBD (NOTE: The TV movie is the series finale) Crossover Special (2021) #TBD (June 11, 2021) - TBD Category:Episode lists